User talk:Goddess of Inspiration
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/May Seward page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 06:38, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hiya, Welcome to Camp Half-blood. Post a comment on one of my charcters of post a message on my talk play when you want to roleplay, happy rping Little Dreamer Girl (talk) 06:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) inactivity Hello there. You're almost at 14 days/2 weeks with no activity. Would you happen to need our "Officially Inactive" status? Hello! Hello there Dessi (if it's okay to call you that "dess" from goddess and "i" from inspiration :P just tell me if you don't like to be called that) Hey just wanna know if you'd like to rp :) I'm Kit btw but you can call me Alias or Tony or something xD Level Five & Single Edit First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! Next, in about a time span of almost a month (25 days to be exact), you were able to make only a single edit. Would you perhaps consider going either semi-active or officially inactive? Semi-active means that you won't be able to edit for short amounts of time due to life (eg. homework/work in general, grounding, projects, exams, etc) whereas officially inactive means you won't be able to make edits for weeks, possibly even months. When you're officially inactive, you're given 6 months to make an edit while semi-active gives you about a month of inactivity before we move you to officially inactive. Do consider the options because a single edit in 2 -3 weeks won't keep your characters "safe" from deletion or anything of the like. Re No worries :) If I can help you with anything, just ask. Also, please don't forget to add a header everytime you leave a message :P hey hey i saw your claim an commented on it so please do the neccessary changes and I'll claim it as soon as I can ok :) 17:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) welll see the comment on your claim ok? 18:30, November 27, 2014 (UTC) hi hi sorry for the long wait but congratz your claimed :) if you need any help please dont be afraid to ask any member of the admin ok? 17:54, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Rp? I randomly post on your char May Seward! You can reply if you want to!!! :) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 20th of January, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Hi! Hey! About Ileana and Kieran, we could take them somewhere, maybe? Honestly, I have no idea but also give me your ideas and then maybe we could justify what will happen. I'm so bad at ideas *facepalms*. So, yeah :D Cool! Cool idea! Shall I make a forum for us and like do different sections like training and hanging out? Re I've made the page and I've started by replying to what Kieran said because I have no idea how you want to start this. Here is the link:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Goddess_and_Ari%27s_RP Kieran Hi there! I haven't met you yet so... Hi! Anyway, I posted on Kieran! Feel free to reply to, or ignore my post! I just realise I use a lot of exclamation marks! Ah, well! Hi there Is our list accurate? If not, kindly message me with the corrections. Thank you! Hey So, you're going to reach your inactivity deadline soon. If, by the 21th of June, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived.